Antonio's observation
by clumsylil'girl
Summary: Antonio is not always airheaded and clueless like everyone believed. "If she won't stop giving, then she should start receiving."


**A little story about Spain and My OC, London.**

**Warning, Hetero-couples only. Lots of OCs.**

**Here are some canon characters that are present.**

**France- Francis Bonnefoy**

**America- Alfred F. Jones**

**Belarus- Natalya Arlovskaya**

**Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt **

**Hungary- Elizabeta Hérdévary**

**Italy Romano- Lovino Vargas**

**Belgium- Emma Manon**

**Germany- Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Italy Veneziano- Feliciano Vargas**

**England/Britain- Arthur Kirkland**

**Here are some OCs present**

**Rome- Giovanna Vargas**

**Tokyo- Honda Yuki**

**Paris- Fleur Bonnefoy**

**Moscow- Anastassia Braginski**

**London- Aurora Kirkland**

* * *

Francis Bonnefoy was supposed to be the one that is all about _amour_. But I am from the most passionate country so something called love is able to be reached by my understanding skill.

People tend to view me as an airhead, which I do not doubt actually as I am quite oblivious sometimes, but they also tend to forget that I am also all about _amour._ I kept quiet about this wondrous observation of mine so they are still unaware that I am completely, almost beyond, able to understand what _amour _is.

_Amour _is to cherish someone and is a feeling of wanting to do just about everything to see them happy, even if it means to sacrifice one's life. But there different types of _amour _existed. Some is able to be differed but others might not be that easy. But there are people of keen understanding skill and impulsive nature that could easily do that and lived a happy life full of _amour_.

Now, getting back to my observation, I was able to describe so many _amours _that are happening around my circle of friends.

There's an _amour_ going on from our friends, Alfred Jones and Natalya Arlovskaya. When people took one glance at them, it seemed to be only one-sided. What they see is a bright and bubbly boy who is in love with a girl with a heart as cold as ice. What they see is the boy who has a hopeful smile that begged for the girl to be happy and to smile back to him, just once. What they see is a boy wanting nothing but to make the broken girl felt once again how to be unconditionally loved. If only they look once again, they might not pity the boy and bear hatred for the girl. They might see the subtle responses that are completely obvious for only the couple to see (and me of course since I am very good at observing). They might see that the ice-cold heart is melting. They might see that his hopeful smile wasn't returned with a big one like his own but with a small yet assuring smile that she kept, miserably failing for the boy to see, hidden behind those long pale blonde locks. They might see how the broken girl is healing as he picked up the shattered pieces of her heart. They might know that the girl was once again felt the unconditional love and was once again knows how to return the feeling.

There's a lot of _amour _similar to Alfred and Natalya. The _amour _for lovers. Like Alfred and Natalya, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Elizabeta Hérdévary also have the same story. I really hoped that my _amigo _here is able to open her eyes just like that Alfred did to Natalya. If only Gilbert doesn't have that cocky, I-am-awesome-complex that probably repulsed Elizaveta, they might have a little progress. They used to be good childhood friends with him teasing her and her smacking him whenever necessary. I was sure they would end up together quicker than anybody since they've been close to each other for so long. There's also my favorite little Italian _hermano _Lovino Vargas and his Belgium lover, Emma Mogens. Emma is about the same age as I am which 3 years older than Lovino is. I remember how hard Lovino tried to look mature for the sake of a good impression on Emma eventhough without the suit and tie, his anger issue and permanent scowl might make him look older. She wasn't oblivious to his affection but she didn't return the feeling 5 years ago. It took Lovino's angry confession and threat of his suicide on top of a tall building for her to realize how mature his love for her eventhough how immature he is. There's also opposite attract _amour _like Ludwig Beilschmidt and Giovanna Vargas and also Feliciano Vargas and Honda Yuki. Ludwig is an earnest person who likes things to be organized. He is also a grouch, not much like my Lovi, but still a grouch (which is quite questionable since he is related to Gilbert). He tends to be strict and uptight, different from Giovanna. Giovanna is bubbly and cheerful unlike her big brother Lovino. She is quite an airhead too, much like myself, and is as sweet as the _churros_ my _Madre _made me for dessert last night. They are perfect for each other and, eventhough Ludwig is reluctant to admit it, but they fill each other perfectly. Quite similar to his younger sister Giovanna, Feliciano is also the sweet, cute, airheaded and cheerful dork that everybody likes. Unlike him, Yuki was brought up with an ambitious personality. Eventhough she wasn't expected to be many by her parents, she was persistent in achieving the best. Like Ludwig-Giovanna, Feliciano is able to help her relax and she is able to keep him in line. Although Yuki insisted that Feliciano is an idiot, she was shown constantly concern about his well-being whenever he does something stupid.

There's also that seemingly one-sided love but this time, the pitied one is the girl. What I am talking about is like Arthur Kirkland and Fleur Bonnefoy as well as Francis Bonnefoy and Anastassia Braginski. Arthur is cynical, bitter and ambitious loner who only a few people like. He tends to keep to himself and does not socialize often. And when he does, he was extremely awkward. He was still bitter about Alfred leaving him and disowning himself as his brother (eventhough he was only adopted by Arthur) so he doesn't let himself open up just to anybody. Fleur is a French young woman who is not afraid to show off her beauty. She was extremely attractive and everybody knows it. The attention however wasn't what she desires. The only attention she wanted was from the bitter Brit that she has developed a strong love to. As much as I love to see someone fight for their love, I couldn't help but to pity the girl. She was harshly rejected over and over yet her persistence surprised me to no end. I hope, though, one day she was able to open his eyes and let him see what he was missing.

Almost similar to Fleur, Anastassia is also having a hard time with Francis. It wasn't the fact that he doesn't acknowledge her love to him; seeing as he indeed knows more about _amour _than me; but it was the fact that Francis is an extreme playboy. I know I used to be too, but I stopped. He, however, keeps on going eventhough he knows how much a precious little Russian loves him. Yes, he is one of my _amigo_, but still, I felt sorry for Anastassia. Her brother might be a creep but she is different from him. She is a sweetheart with a vulnerable heart. I asked Francis once why did he kept on flirting with women that clearly likes him only for his looks and _suave_, but he kept me telling cryptic responses like _'You shall see zhe reason, mon ami.'_ I just hope he knows what he is doing.

Now for the last _amour_, the _amour _that somehow manage to tongue-tied me yet at the same time able to help me kept on going whenever I was told to describe it.

It was the _amour _I felt for my lovely and beautiful _querida_, Aurora Cordelia Sephora Kirkland. It is true that she is beautiful and attractive enough but those are the qualities that I later found out after the qualities I fell in love at first sight. She was wearing a robe with no make-up on (though she still looks beautiful without it and I am not just telling you this just because I love her but lots of people told me about it), messy blonde hair, a frying pan held firmly in her grasp and a scowl painted on her pale face when I first met her. I was with my _amigo,_ Francis and Gilbert, trying to mess with her big brother, Arthur, for rejecting Fleur again. And before you tell me that I fell in love with her messy state at her first sight, let me tell you, you are absolutely wrong. I fell in love the moment she hit me with her frying pan for hitting on her. She _**resisted **_my _España_ Charm. _**RESISTED**_. No one has ever resisted it before! Not even Lovi! After that I tried so many times to charm her, just so that I could prove the whole world that I still have the upper hand when it comes to women. As I continuously trying to prove this, I slowly fell in love with her. Like desperately in love with her. Her with her strict composed and organized self. Her almost as cynical as her brother. Her with her thirst of knowledge and her logical self.

I learned so much from her. I learned that _amour _is not only for lovers but for those that are close to us like _amigo _or _familia_. I learned that she loves her brother and she is willing to do anything for him. She was constantly in the shadows; trying to pick up the pieces of her broken brother eventhough he didn't acknowledge her and it seemed to be futile. She knows that he won't ever love her like he loves Alfred but she never stop giving her everything to him. The funny thing is, eventhough Alfred is the cause of her misery, she didn't hate him. But she loves him like a sister would to her younger brother. Her heart is so big that she could love so many people.

I felt my over-protectiveness called out to save her from hurting herself. So once, I told her once to stop caring so much for her brother but she slapped me in the face and said:

"_If I am not the one who is going to fix him, who else? As far as I know, I am the closest one to him right now than most of us. I would kill just to see that wonderful smile he had when Alfred was here."_

That slap and what she said made me realize just how broken she was. And if she won't stop giving and she would have to start receiving from someone. And I, without a doubt, wanted to be that someone. Because I; Antonio Fernandez Carriedo; without a doubt, has felt an unconditional love for her.

_**Fin. **_


End file.
